


The Best Traitor

by TheHappyRabbit, TheStarscream1991



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyRabbit/pseuds/TheHappyRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarscream1991/pseuds/TheStarscream1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great War is over and Starscream is ruler of Vos but Megatron has plans concerning Cybertron's future, plans that involve Starscream more then he deems healthy. How will he escape this punishment? A punishment that will cost him his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to mind... TheStarscream is assisting in writing this, helping with blocks but is not an actauly author... thought I should give her a word though.

The war was finally over.

We had won.

I suppose I should have been happy about that but in truth I felt nothing. I felt no joy, felt no relief, nothing. I had nothing left. My Trine, my true Trine were gone. We would never brace the skies together ever again. They were dead and I lived on.

The Autobots, all of them who had survived, were reduced to nothing but slaves. Slaves of all kinds. It made me sick thinking about it, what some of my 'comrades' would do. Even though I was a Decepticon I despised rape and any who participated in the act. I was the only one who didn't. Maybe Soundwave didn't but I was not so sure. Everyone bragged about their 'conquests' and they were telling the truth, you could tell by the state of their slave.

Megatron, though he obviously despised me, was quite generous towards me, granting me rule of Vos... I had to rebuild the city myself without any outside help and I was granted the second choice of slaves. Prowl and Jazz were surprised to find that I had picked them because I knew they were bonded. I knew what it was like to be separate from a bondmate, it hurt, it ached. I also took those blasted twins. Why? Because all the other Decepticons wanted them for one purpose, revenge through pain and humiliating. They refuse to believe that I 'saved' them from the goodness of my spark. There was no 'goodness' left in my tainted essence, of that I was certain.

Though I did not believe in abusing my slaves I did expect them to respect me and to obey my orders. Prowl and Jazz were grateful and showed this by going above and beyond to perform to their best although I do suspect it also has to do with the fear that I may sell one of them on if they do not perform. I have not convinced them otherwise and do not plan to, the work was getting done after all. The Twins spent most of their time sulking in the basement of my home, always rebelling with Sunstreaker even going as far as to try and kill me on one occasion. He failed and Megatron got word of it. The Warlord himself came to discipline the young mech himself which has greatly confused me. Maybe he was trying to prove that I was incapable of dishing out punishment, that I was incapable of taming my own slaves. I did not care and merely focussed on my task, to rebuild my home.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had been granted premisses beside mine. They were right below me on the ranking scale. They were supposed to help me look after Vos or, if one were to read through the lines, they were to watch me. I hated both of them and they hated me but they also feared me and had behaved thus far. I viewed Thundercracker as the better of the two; calm and reasonable while mature and sane. Skywarp I didn't even consider as worthy company.

Now, looking over the rising skyline of the new Vos, I know that something is not right. The datapad in my right servo seems to burn through my armour as I once again become aware of it. The contents had somewhat baffled me. Megatron was working on something new, something I wanted no part in but my scientific background, which Megatron seems to be only appreciating now, makes me the best mech for the job. I was to go to Darkmount as soon as possible.

My spark felt eerie even to me as I went to prepare for my journey.

XXX

Upon arrival I was met by Shockwave and Soundwave, both standing on the landing platform waiting for me. I almost felt honoured, I never received a welcome party before and I briefly wondered why the sudden change in routine? They bowed and greeted me, which was also strange, and led me straight to Megatron. Once I was deposited in the throne room I was left alone until the Warlord himself arrived and cured my momentary boredom.

"What you are planning to do Megatron is somewhat... revolting."

His mouth quirked in a smirk that I had grown to recognise meant that he was in a good mood and I may get away with my wings intact.

His ruby optics held my narrowed gaze without fault. "Revolting? Please don't tell me that you have developed morals since the end of the war?"

I snarled. "Where did you come up with such a foolish idea?"

"I ,Starscream, am leader, the King, The Emperor," I rolled my optics as his list went on. "And like any ruler I need an heir. However, why should I make myself weak by making a bond with someone? Besides, Prime has the power I desire. He will give it to my Heir." I glared, even though my circuits twitched with unease as his optics lingered on my expression. "I am not the only one who has doubts about bonding. Our population has not increased. We need our species to continue and the Autobots may as well be useful to us." I grunted. "Do you refuse to obey your leader, Starscream? I have been kind enough to let you live even though you are a worthless traitor to me."

"If I am a worthless traitor, my Lord, then why would you call for me now? Why would you need my help if I were worthless?" His optics flashed in anger and I allowed myself a moment of pride before I bowed my helm, not giving him a reason to beat me, I had just fully repaired myself and it was the first time I felt pain free in a very long time.

"You will take on this project Starscream, even if I have to pay babysitters to watch and make sure you do it. Do I make myself clear?" His tone was low and promised pain if I did not agree. So even though I disagreed with it, even though it went against what I believed in, I nodded.

He began to walk around, presumably to his desk "Excellent, you will get started right away-"

"I wish to return to Vos and do my reasearch and experiments there."

His optics flashed as he paused beside his desk. His gaze searched me, most likely trying to find anything that would suggest betrayal, in truth I had nothing to offer in that department, not this time.

After a few moments he gave a curt nod. "Very well then. You may take whatever you need, including some test subjects, I don't want any damage done to my prized slave." I bowed and turned to go when his voice stopped me. "Starscream, I have a gift for you."

I immediately tensed and spun round expecting a cannon to be in my faceplates. I was met by Megatron's back as he opened a door to my left. He stepped away with a smirk as he looked at me. "A gift that I hope you like."

I had been about to ask why he was giving me a gift when a familiar shape walked through the door. My intakes caught and anger boiled within my circuits. Familiar blue optics looked up at me fearfully before snapping back to the floor.

"What, my Lord, is this?" I hissed well aware that Megatron was probably doing this to get a reaction and yet I could not harness myself.

He smirked. "What's the matter Starscream? Aren't you happy to see your old partner again?"

I hated him, and i realised more then ever that I really hated Megatron. "What would I want with it?" I spat as I circled the Autobot.

"He is a scientist is he not? He will aid you and you may keep him afterword as a reward."

"What exactly would I do with him? He is useless!"

"Starscream, I don't care what you do with him, using him as a pleasure drone, a guard, a cleaning drone, why would I care what you do with him? You of all of us have a very unique imagination why not use it on him?" Megatron growled. "You are dismissed. Get to work and take your new pet with you."

I sneered and turned on my heel, I could hear Skyfire following behind me. I ignored him and instead subspaced the datapad that had me worried. I reread it slowly as I walked, using my scanners to 'see' where I was going. My spark felt cold when I reached the bottom. Was it all just a coincidence? That I should get this project? I frowned, Megatron never did do coincidence.

Seekers, my people, were in serious danger.


End file.
